


Boys Night Out

by DonnaRoseM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fourth Shinobi War, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaRoseM/pseuds/DonnaRoseM
Summary: The men decide to stay at the BBQ place a little longer after the ladies leave and relieve some tensions.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Boys Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place as an alternate ending to Episode 232: "The Girls Get-Together."

The ladies had gone home and the men were getting rowdy now that their bellies were full of delicious BBQ. It had been a stressful few weeks with everyone’s attention focused on preparations for the Fourth Great Ninja War, and the need was strong to relieve tensions. Conversation was loud and simultaneous, and the topics were void of anything serious. Choji brought up the girls, saying Ino looked exceptionally delicious tonight hanging out with her friends across the dining room earlier. Kiba jumped up on the table and said with a high voice, “Oooh Choji, you want me huh? You want a taste?”

The men erupted into laughter at his playful act, as he shimmied out of his jacket down to his tight mesh undershirt and pushed his muscled pecs together like a girl smushing her breasts. He wiggled around animatedly to the delight of the table. Choji was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. “Come here baby and give me some of that!” he said as he burrowed his face into Kiba’s chest. “I bet you’re so hard for me Choji, honey, why don’t you eat me right up?” Kiba said in his best Ino imitation. Shino blurted out, as playfully as Shino is capable, “I bet he really has an erection, too, the reason being, he likes Ino that much.” Shikamaru chimed in, “If you want to see who’s hard, check out Lee-san! His clothes are so tight!” Shino reached over and lifted up a laughing, slightly struggling Lee and they all saw that he was soft. “Ohh Lee! Ino’s not your type ehh?” Shikamaru chided. With determination and intensity in his eyes, Lee announced, “I prefer the soft youthful beauty of Lady Hinata!”

Laughs filled the room and someone yelled out “Cover your ears Neji-san!”

Neji was trying to separate himself from the antics by sitting against the wall, one leg straight and one knee up, but he couldn’t hide the tears in his eyes from laughing. He had a hand over his face in faux embarrassment. “Hey I’m not playing with you guys,” he managed to get out.

Of course the room was not having it. “Ohh I see, you’re too good for us huh!!” They badgered him about who he wanted and who he thought was sexy. He sat for a while trying to look regal but eventually said softly, with a smile, “I think Tenten is probably a freak in bed.”

The room howled. They couldn’t handle it. Serious Neji speaking such vulgar things! Someone yelled out, “Who’s gonna be Neji-san’s Tenten?” Shikamaru jumped up and leaned over Neji, moving his shoulders like a woman trying to seduce and said in a high voice, “Oh brother Neji, take me hard, I like it rough!”

“Daddy Neji!” Someone offered. The rest of the room jumped in “Yeah, Daddy Neji!!”

Shikamaru knelt down seductively and looked up into Neji’s eyes. “Choke me Daddy Neji, choke me with your hard cock!”

Neji covered his face with his hands and tried to keep his laughter inside. Choji came over and grabbed Neji from behind, lifting him up and pushing his hips forward. “Hey!” Neji started to protest with a laugh.

Kiba called out, “Take off his pants with your teeth Tenten!” and Shikamaru was on it. Neji’s shirt pushed up, Shikamaru worked Neji’s pants off with his mouth and said, “Ooh you’re really hard for me daddy! How exciting!” in his high-pitched voice.

Despite the ridiculousness of the situation, Neji was caught up in the chaotic energy of it all and was really feeling quite aroused. He didn’t feel embarrassed and he didn’t struggle against Choji’s restraint. His erection felt so good in the open air; he felt free. He looked over the rest of the room. Lee was masturbating fervently. Kiba was doing double duty, working his own cock and Shino’s as well, still playfully pretending to be Ino. Simultaneously, they all were eagerly watching Neji’s situation unfold.

Before he could say anything, Neji felt Shikamaru take him into his mouth. “Don’t ACTUALLY suck it, you weirdo!!” Neji laughingly scolded, but only as a joke, as he didn’t try to stop it, and instead bucked his hips forward slightly with a moan. Choji yelled with teasing glee, “Turns out Shikamaru’s the real freak!” which forced laughter to erupt in the room again.

“Look at Daddy Neji!” Lee exclaimed. “He’s gonna cum because of Tenten’s sweet treatment!”

Choji laid Neji down on the table, scattering some spent dishes from the night’s meal. Neji, regaining control of his arms, latched onto Shikamaru’s head and followed the rhythm of the strong, steady sucks. Neji smiled and moaned freely, his eyes squeezed shut. The men were struck at how uninhibited the usually stern Neji was behaving. They looked at each other with wide eyes and jaws dropped, turning into big giddy grins as they continued stroking themselves.

Choji rearranged himself up against the back of Shikamaru and reached around to undo his pants. “Oh Tenten you must be aching for relief!” he joked as he pulled out Shikamaru’s pulsing cock. It was dripping with precum. Choji swirled the wetness around the tip with his hand before grasping the shaft and working it with smooth strokes.

Shikamaru moaned hard with Neji still in his mouth, the vibrations in his throat bringing Neji even closer to the edge. “Ahhh…!! I’m gonna cum!!” Neji cried out.

At this point, one of the staff members working at the BBQ started to round the corner to collect some dirty dishes and provide the check. Upon seeing the scene before her, she stopped, turned bright red, and whirled back around to rush into the ladies room. She locked herself in a stall to recover. 

The men were none the wiser. No one saw her.

Shikamaru, playing the freak, drank down every drop of Neji’s release. Neji, coming down off his high, looked down at him with a smile and said, “thanks Tenten.” Shikamaru smirked and leaned back into Choji’s body, feeling the man’s strong stokes on his cock, head resting back in pleasure.

Neji started to roll off the table and look around. Kiba was finishing up himself and Shino, their eyes locked on each other, Kiba’s wild eyes and fanged grin coming out to play.

Neji caught Lee staring at him, and when his Hyuga eyes met Lee’s intense stare, Neji could tell Lee was close to the edge. Neji approached and, still caught up in the chaotic energy of the night, said in a soft, high voice, “Lee-san … I’ll be your Lady Hinanta tonight.”

Kiba cried out, “SO WEIRD NEJI-SAN HAHA your own family!!” Neji laughed and grabbed Lee’s cock. “It’s ‘Daddy Neji’ to you, Ino!” he shot back, momentarily breaking character. He pushed his body up to Lee’s and worked his ready cock with fast, expert strokes. He got right up in his face so Lee could get the full experience of the Hyuga eyes. Neji shimmied his shoulders and moved his head shyly, half-whispering things like, “Oh you’re such a big strong man Lee-san,” and, “I just don’t know what to do with such a big hard cock.” He put one finger to his lips really playing up the shyness. Lee didn’t last and cried out with a powerful orgasm. Neji laughed heartily with the finishing strokes. He noticed Kiba and Shino came at the same time, watching the whole thing with interest.

The men came down off their wild highs, satisfied, panting, and still frisky. They took stock of the other side of the room. Choji had just finished up Shikamaru and Kiba noticed the only one left was Choji who hadn’t yet cum. “Well I’m not gonna let Shikamaru and Neji show me up tonight!” Kiba exclaimed while heading over to Choji, and dropped to his knees.

“Choji …” Kiba said in his most seductive Ino voice. “It was you and me who started this whole night off. Why don’t we finish it?” Choji was laughing and panting from his hard work on Shikamaru. He couldn’t even respond. Kiba worked his hands up Choji’s meaty thighs and took out his thick cock. The rest of the men were still giddy and called out encouragement like, “Eat her up Choji!” and “She’s a freak too huh? Get it!”

Kiba wasted no time with fast, deep, powerful sucks. “Damn, girl!” someone called out laughingly. Choji couldn’t last with strokes of that intensity and came quickly, his head thrown back in pleasure. Kiba stood up, wiped off his mouth, and looked quite pleased with his performance.

Shikamaru spoke up, still slightly out of breath, “Kiba, you look pretty pleased for someone who got the short end of the stick tonight, ehh? You got yourself off, Shino, and sucked off Choji!”

Kiba turned around and bent his knees, wiggling his butt. He threw his head back and to the side and clasped his hands together under his chin. “It gives me the greatest pleasure to pleasure YOU, sexy shinobi men! That’s all I wanted from tonight.” He puckered his lips and gave a flirty wink. The men erupted into laughter once more. Someone shouted, “Shit, Ino, Choji’s gonna need a round 2! Somebody wipe the sweat off his brow!”

Still chuckling and wiping tears from their eyes, they all collected themselves and started to discuss the check. Shino commented, “It’s an odd fact that we didn’t get caught, the reason being, we were quite loud, and staff usually comes to collect the dishes and payment.” The BBQ staff worker, still locked in her bathroom stall, sneezed.

“What a night,” Neji mused.

“It really was,” responded Shikamaru, “I’m glad you decided to join us. I honestly thought you would be too much of a prude.” He smirked.

“Honestly, Shikamaru, I would have thought so about myself too. It felt really good to let loose. I felt really free tonight.” He sucked air in through his teeth and smiled. “If only Naruto had been here, you know? I think he’s the reason I’m able to live a little.”

Shikamaru considered this. “I think you’re right. I think everyone who meets him is changed by him, even a little. And,” a smirk split his face, “he would’ve been REALLY fun tonight.”

After the check was settled, everyone parted ways into the cool night. Though their heads would soon be filled again with the weight of the impending war, each tried hard to hold onto and bask in the night's experiences a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a casual suck and swallow with the bros, amirite?? Feedback appreciated!


End file.
